


Coming Home

by Encalhado



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Factor (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, post xfqtor#3
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: Mojoworld sucks. David just wants to come home to his lover.
Relationships: David Alleyne/Tommy Shepherd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Coming Home

Mojoworld **烂透了** 。没有更恰当的词能形容那个破地方了。一切都他妈烂透了。David穿越过36个宇宙，Mojoverse是最他妈烂的一个。全方位的烂。糟糕透顶。去他妈的当个超级英雄，说真的，David只想回 _ **家**_ 。

家，包括吵闹的邻居，丑不拉几的墙纸，二手沙发和绝对全新的床，洗脸台上的两支牙刷，烘干机里忘记——或者说懒得拿出来的衣服，还有 _ **Tommy**_ 。Tommy是其中最重要的一环。

David第一次对Tommy说“爱”这个字的时候他们才确认关系不到四个月，再两个月后Tommy跟他说他想回东海岸。

Tommy不肯住在krakoa，说是怕尴尬。于是他们在布鲁克林租了间公寓——Clint Barton的友情价。就这样，他们在纽约定了居，有了一个共同的家。

对任何一个其他人而言，他们的进展都太快了。同居基本等同于婚姻，那些令人兴奋的同枕共眠的夜晚会让步给对家务琐事的推脱，缺点开始暴露，二人习惯的不协调开始不断地碍事，情感开始出现裂缝。而David和Tommy还没有过“如果这行不通”的谈话。

这很仓促，或许还有些冒险，绝对非常不David Alleyne。但这也是Tommy Shepherd最大的魅力之一：活在当下，无论好坏。David愿意追随他的脚步，无论多么困难。

他们的同居生活并不完美，当然不。Tommy拒绝收拾衣柜，把所有衣服都一股脑塞在一起。David不在意Tommy的衣服是不是皱巴巴的，但是鉴于他们共用一个衣柜，David非常介意Tommy的随性殃及自己的衣服。显然David自己有把马克杯随手留在家里每个平面上的毛病，直到橱柜里没有剩余的杯子为止。而且Tommy至今害怕和他的家人见面。

但是这些小问题和其他的一切比起来根本微不足道。丑丑的墙纸，因为他们都讨厌洗碗而大出血购买的洗碗机，抽屉里安装宜家组柜后不知道为什么多出的两枚螺丝，包含大量披萨和diet coke的电影之夜，还有偶尔这个世界不需要拯救，工作也不那么糟心的时候，在阳台上，在夕阳余晖包裹下的一个亲吻。这一切让这间公寓成为家，让他每天都爱Tommy更深一点点的小细节，就足以打破所有的怀疑和不安。

如果说他从Billy和Teddy那里学到了什么，那一定是：爱能战胜一切。

回到纽约后David短暂地纠结了一下是让Tommy来接他还是自己挤半个多小时的地铁。他选择了后者。他需要一点时间来收拾自己的情绪，尽管他身体的每个细胞都在尖叫着反对，神经脆弱到路过一个地铁艺人都威胁着要崩溃。

他还是成功地到了家。家里和他几天前离开时没什么两样，除了客厅茶几上没来得及清理的外卖盒。Tommy至今没学会炒蛋和煮意面以外的东西。

Tommy. Tommy是他回家的原因。可是Tommy不在家。 _ **为什么Tommy不在家？**_

David,很不幸的，知道心脏被生生掏出来的感觉。所以他可以很负责任地说，回到一个没有Tommy的房子比那还要糟。他的心脏还在尽职地跳动，却没有了意义。

他只想要Tommy，Tommy却 _ **不**_ 在这。

他的双腿发软，一股酸涩感猛得涌上来，眼泪夺眶而出。David就这么瘫坐在门廊的地板上，对着空荡荡的屋子号啕大哭。

仅存的理智告诉他他正在经历一场抑郁情绪爆发，他感受到的突如其来的崩溃和绝望是不理智的，是不必要的。但是他不能控制自己（he can't help himself），就像他不能帮Sofia，shatterstar和无数其他人。

他需要Tommy。

他摸出手机，Tommy就在他的速拨号上。

“嘿David，你回家了吗？”Tommy欢快的声音很快从电话那头传来，“我在Kate这帮她看lucky。她和另一个鹰眼又去什么地方办什么事去了——”

Tommy还是Tommy。David想回答他，却只发出一声啜泣。

“David? Babe你在哭吗？”

他得到的唯一回应是另一声哭声。

下一秒，David被拉进一个温暖结实的怀抱。

Tommy。

极速者。如果他没有在哭的话，David几乎有点想笑。

“shhh，没事了，我在这呢。”Tommy在他耳边轻声安抚。

有什么东西在拱他的身侧。lucky，David的脑子反应过来，Tommy把lucky一起抱回来了。David爱lucky，只是他暂时没有多余的精力关心他。David攥着Tommy的衬衣，将他搂的很紧很紧，希望将自己整个人都塞进Tommy纤瘦的怀里。

“发生什么了？”

先是北辰姐姐离奇的死亡，然后是亲眼看到我的朋友的死被当做娱乐在媒体平台上直播，看着shatterstar被困在他最黑暗的噩梦之中却无能为力。当超级英雄糟透了，真的糟透了。

“David, love...”他感觉到Tommy在他额角落下一个吻，“我在这呢，我爱你，你需要为你做什么？”

“就...”David抽泣到，“就这么抱着我抱一会。”

“为你，任何事。”

就这足够了，至少目前来说，这就足够了。


End file.
